Things Different in Sweden
by char-tomio
Summary: Some funny conversations with Sweden which might happen. Or not. Companion fic to 'Differences'. The story's better than the summary, I tell you.


...

Ukraine: How are you, Sweden-san?

Sweden: I'm.. Not very complicated, although being the incarnation of a nation isn't very common to people.. I don't operate like common people because I have unique points..

...

Sealand: Pappa, we should buy toys in England. They have discounts there.

Sweden: What's a discount?

...

America: Dude! Want some rootbeer?

Sweden: No. It tastes like toothpaste. Want some chocolate soda?

...

England: Would you like some licorice, Mr. Sweden?

Sweden: Sorry, I'd have to decline. I might..burn my tongue.

England: Burn your tongue?! How on Earth will one burn his tongue with candy?!

Sweden: Candy? Licorice is salty.

England: No! It's candy! Naturally, it's sweet!

Sweden: Really..?

England: Try some for yourself.

Sweden: No thanks, I only eat candy on Saturdays.

England: Bloody Swede.

...

Sweden: Lad, how many scoops of coffee did you put?

Ladonia: I was following the instructions. 7 in one jug.

Sweden: Next time, put in 15.

...

Finland: Su-san, would you like to have some pea soup?

Sweden: It's Thursday already?

...

Ukraine: Sweden-san, do you have some mayonnaise?

Sweden: Cupboard. I still have a tube half-full of mayonnaise.

...

Sealand: Pappa, can you come with me to the mall? I'd like to come over and see the actors of the new movie. I'm a fan-

*Sweden drops his mug of coffee and stares at Sealand worse than normal*

...

Sweden: ..Bus..Bus..Bus..! It's late! Where's the bus?!

Finland: But, Su-san, it's not yet a minute late..!

...

Sweden: Pick that one. It costs less.

America: But it says 'Extrapris'.

Sweden: And?

America: Doesn't that mean it's more expensive?

Sweden: No. It costs less.

...

Ukraine: Wait for me there. I'll buy our train tickets. Two minutes, okay?

*Sweden nods and stands in a corner*

_15 minutes later_

Sweden: *glares* I thought two minutes..

Ukraine: I'm sorry.. I couldn't help but discuss the prices to the ticket officer.. I'm sorryyyy.. Please don't get angry.. Are you angry?

Sweden: No. I was almost annoyed, though.

...

America: *angry* Hey, heey! That bastard just yelled at me-

*Sweden grips America's jacket and stops him from fighting with the other Swedish dude*

Sweden: He wasn't yelling at you. He was just calling you.

...

Sweden: I'm just going to give our clothes a quick spin.

_1 hour and 30 mins later.._

Denmark: Do you think we should check on him?

Norway: I'm afraid that's his definition of 'quick spin'.

...

Ukraine: But, Sweden-san, it's your birthday.

Sweden: That's why I'm baking a cake.

Ukraine: You should go back and let us do that.

Sweden: No, don't worry about me. I promise I'll let you bake your own cake on your birthday.

...

America: Have a spare dime?

Sweden: No. There's lots of them in the grocery.

America: I know right.

Sweden: Those things aren't to be missed.

America: Yeah..I think.

Sweden: Most delicious thing on Earth.

America: We're talking about the same 'dime', right?

...

Sealand: Pappa, we're out of cat food.

Sweden: Ok. Be right back, I'm just going to get some Pussi.

...

Germany: Who exactly taught you how to drive?! Did you even go to driving school?!

Sweden: Yes.

Germany: Then you must know what 'pedestrians first' mean, right?!

Sweden: No.

...

Ukraine: Wow! This is a beautiful dress! Did you buy this for me, Sweden-san?

Sweden: Yes. Thank you.

...

Switzerland: How exactly can you say that rotten herring in a bulging can is a delicacy?

Sweden: I can recommend it to you as a weapon, though. That way, no one will ever trespass the Alps again.

...

Liechtenstein: *smiles* Good morning!

Sweden: What are you doing in Sweden?

...

*Liechtenstein bumps into Sweden*

Liechenstein: I'm sorry.

Sweden: Oh, a tourist.

...

America: Peanut butter and jelly?! You don't have peanut butter and jelly?!

Sweden: What **is** peanut butter and jelly..?!

...

Ukraine: Isn't Sealand too young to have a phone?

Sweden: No.

...

Sweden: Where were you? I ringed your phone yesterday.

Sealand: Ringed?

...

Japan: This sandwich is..?

Sweden: Horse meat.

...

Sweden: No. I don't want to go to Lon-don. Wait, please end the call now. I'm going to eat my bay-con and charge my cell-phone.

* * *

**In Sweden, when someone asks, 'How are you?', you actually take time to explain 'how' you are.**

**In Sweden, discounts don't exist.**

**Native Swedes don't like rootbeer. They have chocolate soda, though.**

**In Sweden, licorice is salty.**

**In Sweden, one only eats candy on Saturdays.**

**In Sweden, you associate pea soup with Thursday 'cause that's the normal staple during that day. Usually, the maid's day off is Thursday.**

**In Sweden, Extrapris goods are cheaper, no matter what the name suggests.**

**In Sweden, people don't yell at you cuz they're angry.**

**In Sweden, a dime (daim) is a chocolate bar.**

**In Sweden, 'Pussi' is a famous brand of cat food.**

**In Sweden, drivers don't know what 'pedestrians first' mean.**

**In Sweden, people who smile at you while walking are either drunk or tourists.**

**In Sweden, people who apologize after bumping into you are either very nice or tourists.**

**In Sweden, peanut butter and jelly isn't common. (It's uncommon in the Philippines, too. Just sharing.)**

**In Sweden, everyone has phones.**

**In Sweden, horse meat is an acceptable topping.**

**The other things I skipped will be explained in my other fic 'Differences'.**


End file.
